CTxAJr
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: The story of love between CT and AJr.
1. The matchmaking

**CTxAJr**

AJr (AJ Junior) was reading a history book in the ZEpicTeam library, when she came across a man named CT in her reading. She found herself attracted to him, and read all that she could, slowly falling in love.

Upon entering the Epic University, she decided to study the force, as this was CT's forte, and she hoped to impress him upon graduating.

She learned and dueled in the most deadly of lightsaber styles, and learned many other close range combat maneuvers, as well as her mother's hand-to-hand combat style. She perfected the use of Force to rival that of Darth Vader's, and found her mom's old ShadowGuardess Attire.

AJr then went off to find this mysterious CT. She heard that he would be at the creation of The Space Nations, so she convinced her parents AJ and Oronture to take her to the opening.

She then finally saw him. Infatuation struck her heart.

She skipped over to CT who was yelling I will end you at Frost, Ozone laughing his ass off.

"No, I will end you." She said, skipping up to CT and winking at him.

"And who are you?" CT asked.

"I'm AJ Junior Brayden, daughter of Oronture and AJ Lee Brayden, but I go by AJr." AJr told him, smiling.

"Look, I don't have time for introductions. Nice to meet you though." CT said and walked off.

"Don't take it hard kid." Chloe told her, "CT's a tough nut to crack, but he's soft, just ask your dad." Chloe said, following Ozone.

AJr wouldn't be discouraged so easily. She caught up to CT, and kept asking him questions.

"So why are you here, being a really badass Jedi?" AJr asked.

"Because I was forced to by Zim." CT told her.

"Could we just like, stop and talk?" AJr asked him.

"Fine." CT responded.

Ozone and Chloe caught up, and decided to stay and watch.

"How old are you?" AJr said, trying to small talk.

"12, and you?" CT said.

"13! We're so close!" AJr said.

"No." CT said.

"What?" AJr asked, confused.

"No, I don't want to date you, look, you're hot, but I'm not ready for relationship yet." CT said, scratching the back of his neck.

"JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL! JUST A CITY BOY! DON'T STOP BELEVEIN!" Ozone yelled, much to AJr's amusement.

Later that day, during the break, HAL 9000 was following CT, being as annoying as possible, when CT found AJr crying.

"What's wrong?" CT asked AJr.

"I dedicated my education to you CT! AND YOU DON'T LIKE ME!?" AJr screamed.

"No no no." CT said.

AJr kept crying however, and CT felt bad.

"Look, AJr, I never said I didn't like you." CT told her.

"So you do?" AJr said, sniffling.

CT swallowed the bile, and gave in.

"Yes, I do. Ever since I first saw you I liked you AJr, I just, wasn't thinking clearly, what with OZ be a bastard and Zim ordering me around all the time, I couldn't process emotion. Do you want to start over?" CT asked her.

"Sure." AJr said, wiping the tears.

"Heck, we should talk over dinner. My treat?" CT asked.

_YES! _AJr thought.

"Sounds nice." AJr said.

AJr went home that night, and got as dressed up as possible for her date.

She caught the ZEpicExpress to El Bistro de GIRo, where she and CT agreed.

CT found AJr there after a few minutes, and they went in.

CT tipped GIR extra to play Don't Stop Believein' in the background.


	2. From vows to traitory

**CTxAJr**

**Chapter Two**

CT knew after their first date, and after the spark of their first kiss, that he needed AJr in his life.

CT started working on his backyard on Zydonia behind his penthouse, directing Xorox falls into them, and making all the plants bloom. He gave them a nice ocean view, on a new balcony. He then invited AJr.

"Nice place CT." AJr said, smiling.

"It was nothing." CT laughed, "Zydonia was just formed this way."

"It really must be something then." AJr laughed.

"Yea." CT said. "But it gets lonely, only me Rikila, Lira, and Silver. I could use someone." CT said, looking at AJr.

"I bet you could." AJr said back, teasingly.

They sat on the couch on the balcony, AJr leaned up against CT, and CT knew that the feeling was mutual. They needed each other. On a perfect summer sunset, over the Zydonian ocean, with nothing going on, just a time of complete peace, at least, for a while.

Then Kenny rose.

And the ZEpicVerse fell into supreme chaos.

Meanwhile, after a decade, and living in fear of a P-X attack, CT married AJr, after proposing to her in El Bistro De GIRo, and the next day Crimson stalked them, then they had the wedding.

And all hell broke loose. But first we shall speak about the stalking.

CT was waiting for AJr, who was in the shower, because CT and AJr were going to go on a celebration date.

CT was sitting on the bed, thinking about AJr, when he a clicking outside, and looked over to find a black shape dash out of sight.

AJr, got out, and CT took her to their car.

But AJr had different plans.

She kissed CT, and didn't release, and began the make out session.

When Crimson stupidly yelled out, "One for the memories!"

CT drew his crossbow, and AJr pulled a grenade.

Crimson saw, and ran.

CT shot the bolt, and AJr threw the grenade.

Crimson dodged bolt, but the grenade got him.

Crimson ran to the balcony, and was picked up by Frost before CT rip him limb from limb.

Then the wedding was worse.

AJr was in her dress, wearing her Chuck Taylors like her mother, and CT in a tux.

They said their vows, and were going to kiss, when a bullet came down and shattered the diamond on AJr's ring.

AJr pulled a bandolier of grenades, and CT went RAGE. Crimson was laughing, when the chapel was thrown off the side of the cliff by a black van under Crimson's command. Crimson jumped back up to the cliff, and the ruins fell.

CT was undamaged, and he caught AJr, who was falling.

Suddenly they were in New York, and Crimson set up multiple beach heads on the bridges.

When ZEpicTeam came in, and straightened out the mess.

The second wedding went much better.

But only a year into marriage, a horrible tragedy befell TG973. They had gone through the first Crimson-Wilson war, and the first attack of the New Dark Valar Herobrine, and lived, but then Kenny struck his main blow.

Crimson came to TG973 and with guns loaded and KennyBots at hand, and slaughtered all of TG973, but four. CT was especially shot up by Crimson, and Crimson unleashed KennyBots upon the TG Troops, destroying them. RK, LK, and Silver then traitored and went to the side of P-X, leaving only AJr.

AJr stood no chance against the forces alone, but suddenly, like the blow of a massive hammer, ZEpicTeam came down upon the Prophet Brigade of Phoen-X, and laid waste to them, leaving them with their tails between their legs, running back to the ships.

Oronture and AJ found their daughter hugging and crying on the dead body of CT.

"Kenny must die for this." AJr swore.


End file.
